A stator arrangement may be utilized for constructing an electric generator for producing electric energy from a rotational mechanical energy, such as a rotational energy provided by a wind turbine. The wind turbine shaft may drive a rotor having plural permanent magnets. The plural magnets may inductively couple to plural coils arranged at the stator, wherein the coils may correspond to two or more electric phases. The two or three or more phases or the corresponding wires may be connected to a converter, in particular a AC-DC-AC converter for converting a variable frequency AC power stream to a fixed frequency AC power stream, in particular via first converting the variable frequency AC power stream to a DC power stream and from there converting to the fixed frequency AC power stream.
If there is a fault in the converter or at one of the wires corresponding to one of the phases, the whole electric energy generating machine has to be shutdown. Thereby, no electrical energy is produced anymore.
There may be a need for a stator arrangement and for an electromechanical transducer, in particular electric generator, wherein the reliability and total amount of energy production during a 20 years life time is increased, fractional power delivery mode is fulfilled by low structural vibration and acoustic noise emission, and wherein in particular a risk or degree of demagnetization of the plural permanent magnets is reduced. In particular, there may be a need for an electric generator, which requires permanent magnets which have a lower amount of dysprosium compared to a conventional permanent magnet, thereby achieving a cost-effective electric generator.